1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures and in particular to a rubberized natural looking simulated bait fish lure with a weighted hook insertable into a precisely positioned pre-cast cavity in the molded simulated bait fish lure to create a natural looking and swimming bait with an eye-let hole for the leader and an insert hole leaving the hook exposed above the lure to eliminate unnatural tear lines and improper positioning of the hook resulting in a stronger longer lasting natural looking and swimming bait which can be saved to be reused a number of times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catching fish relies on using a bait and hook simulating the food that fish normally feed on so that the feeding fish will attempt to eat the bait and hook and the fish will be hooked and pulled in on a fishing line.
Many fish feed on smaller fish called bait fish or other creatures found in the water such as crustaceans, crabs, worms, squid and others including creatures with varying types of tails, such as paddle tails and curl tails. Fishing lures to simulate small fish and other water creatures very often don""t even look like the real thing nor do they simulate the movements of the real things. They often just attempt to attract a feeding fish by making some movement, not swimming movement, or just by the glitter of the lure.
A number of attempts have been made to create fishing lures and hooks that will be effective in attracting and catching fish.
Other lures require the need to insert the hook into the lure thus creating an unnatural tear line in the lure which will be further weakened by a striking fish. Additionally, other lures require the hook to be inserted straight down into the middle of the bait to the correct length and depth in order to achieve the correct balance which, if done precisely, results in a natural appearance and movement of the lure.
Lacking in the prior art patents is a fishing lure having a properly positioned weighted ballast in the bait fish for a more realistic swimming motion in the bait fish at various water depths as well as lures with protruding hooks and leader attachments to prevent tearing of the lures.
An object of the present invention is to provide a specific weight weighted hook insertable within a specifically shaped and specifically positioned cavity in a realistic molded fishing lure to produce realistic swimming motion at various water depths.
A related object of the present invention is to provide an accurately molded fishing lure with a precision placement of the interior cavity and a precision shaped weighted hook to insure that the weighted hook is positioned in an accurate upright orientation in the lure to produce a realistic straight swimming motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insertable weighted hook wherein the hook and an eye-let for attaching the fishing line leader protrude from the top of the lure to prevent tearing of the lure when the fish bites the hook, thereby saving the lure or bait fish to be used again.
In brief, a unique fishing lure system eliminates the unnecessary tearing of the rubber lure and possibility of incorrect positioning of the hook, which would cause the bait to swim and appear unnatural.
A two-component system consists of a fish component and a hook component (that which is inserted into the fish component). The fish component consists of a realistic rubber fish-like body and head through which a molded cavity extends from behind the dorsal fin through to the head with a small exit hole above and behind the eye. The fish component is molded in a variety of sizes and shapes depending on the target fish and its environment (fresh or salt water.)
The second component consists of a curved, barbed hook at one end and a weighted torpedo-like head at the other end, which has the eye-let for attaching the fishing line extended forward and above the metal head at a 60 degree angle, 90 degree angle, or directly forward in the front of the head. The hook component is molded in a variety of sizes and weights to match the fish component and to account for the versatility for fishing the lure in shallow or deep waters.
The present invention eliminates the problems posed by other lures in that the head of the weighted hook is inserted into the pre-cast cavity in the lure, which is positioned at the precise length and depth of the lure and is composed to allow the eye-let of the hook to be exposed through a fabricated opening in the lure above the lure or in front of the lure to allow attachment of the fishing line. The present invention virtually eliminates unnatural tear lines and improper positioning of the hook resulting in a stronger, longer-lasting, natural looking and natural swimming bait.
Additionally, the present invention""s precise positioning for the metal, torpedo-like head of the hook appears to look like the gill-plates of a natural bait fish, further enhancing life-like quality of the lure.
A somewhat flat narrow insertion cavity leads into a larger rounded cavity shaped to receive the weight precisely fitting within the larger cavity. This locks the weight into the larger cavity and prevents the weight from pulling out of the lure as well as precisely positioning the weight and hook, which extends back through the narrow insertion cavity and out the entrance opening for the insertion. The narrow cavity maintains the hook in straight alignment with the head for accurate upright appearance and accurate swimming motion in the water.